Revolution
by egiaprevolg
Summary: The sharp tip of her sword touched my cheek softly and she whispered, "If you wish to live by the sword, then you must be prepared to die by it." And when I looked at her; she's crying, her green eyes sparkling. Something in her gaze told me to turn back - that it was not worth this. But I cannot give up. "I can do it." I reply and she frowns. "So be it." - AU - Ezio/OC - RATED M -
1. Prologue

**Revolution**

**Prologue**

* * *

"I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now.  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all."

- _Field of Innocence_, **Evanescence**.

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder how I had gotten to this point in my life. All of the hatred – all of the death that surrounded me was suffocating. It felt like I couldn't breathe in this deep, black abyss that I found myself in. It was like a sinking pit of sand. The more you try to escape and struggle against it, the quicker it drew you into it's clutches.

War seems to do that to people. You always came back from a battle with a new perspective and a new-found love for being alive. It was startling how much you could appreciate the laugh of someone you cared about or the cool water that touches your parched throat. But sometimes... You came back with a bitter realization. Realization that this war is bigger than yourself or your kinsmen. That there was nothing you could do to change the way things happened. It makes it so that even the best of friends cannot recognize each other anymore.

Again, I wondered how I got here and for some reason, I cannot get rid of the words that The Grandmaster had told me the last time I had saw him. They replayed in my mind, over and over.

He told me that life was just an illusion. Nothing was real but yet... Everything was permitted. I knew the basis of what he was saying but I felt like the true meaning was avoiding me. It was right there, on the tip of my mind but I could not seem to comprehend it. You could change the world – twist the hands of fate in your favor, he said, it all just depends on who to kill first.

I clutched the quaint tiara that I held in my hands a little tighter. I never truly realized how important I would be to everyone. Yes, my time in history would come and pass but if my efforts changed the world, even if only a little, it was worth it.

But was it? Killing all of those people, despite what they had done in life... The Grandmaster always said it was ironic how we killed for peace. It went against every single thing we were taught. But what could we do? The would would be corrupted if certain people were allowed to live. It was the only way, right?

The tiara slipped from my fingertips and landed on my plush carpet silently. I stood, stepping over it as I gather up my dual swords and slip them into the sheaths hanging at my sides. I paused as I passed by my grand, ornate mirror that hung on the stone walls of my room.

I looked up, at my eyes. They used to be so green and full of life but now, they were dull and haunted. Dark bags were underneath them and I sighed at the sight, rubbing them gently. I did not sleep so easily, not as I once had. The faces of my victims never left my dreams in peace. They were always there – always taunting and cursing me. Always saying the same thing. Who was I to determine who lived and who died?

It was worth it, I reminded myself in a desperate attempt to keep calm. I closed my eyes as I pulled up my hood, concealing my face from view.

I looked back at my reflection, shuddering at the merciless woman that stood before me now. This was what all my marks had last seen before succumbing to death. This Assassin with no fear of the consequences – no remorse for the death on her hands. A single tear slipped from my eye and I stopped it with a finger, pulling it away to study it.

Please God, I thought as I clenched my hand into a fist and straightened my spine, let it be worth it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - And so, it begins.**

* * *

"Every decision is liberating, even if it leads to disaster. Otherwise, why do so many people walk upright and with open eyes into their misfortune? - _Elias Canetti _

* * *

**- Dante's POV -**

My opponent dodged gracefully, turning in place as I swung out my long blade. They brought up an arm and slammed my sword to the ground before bringing the other, shorter, blade toward my opposite side. Luckily, my shield arm was prepared and fended off the brutal attack. I pushed them back easily, using my size as leverage against them.

When they retreated a few steps back, I took a calming breath as we circled each other with keen eyes. I looked for possible weaknesses or openings, awaiting for the punishing blow to come. I knew that it would be difficult. It always was, after all. My partner was brutal – despite that it was just a training exercise. I would not let my guard down just because it was my closest friend. I knew that I would not get the same treatment.

My opponent swiped out at me casually, as if testing that I was still paying close attention. I knocked the blade away from me easily, wondering what they would do next. It was too hard to tell, at the moment. They were so damn unpredictable. They swung out suddenly and I dodged, bringing my shield up to push them back a few paces. I smirked from beneath my helmet. This had to be the must trying combat training that we had endured yet. Though it was hard to admit; I was becoming surpassed. I may have been bigger and stronger but I did not have the deadly cunning of the person across from me. I did not have the ability to calculate my opponents moves and counter them with a ferocity that honestly scared me quite a bit.

Lunging at me, my partner swung the longer sword before dropping the shorter one. Catching me off guard, they grabbed my shield and flung me towards the ground with strength that I had not known was even there. A sword poised itself above my unguarded throat.

"You win." I mumbled, knocking the blade away. My opponent held out a hand and helped me up with a soft, goodhearted laugh. I took my helmet off and ran a hand through my short blonde hair before wiping the sweat from my face. "How do you always surprise me like that? Right when I think I know all your moves, you catch me off guard."

"Ah, _il mio amico._ You shall never know all my moves." Pulling off the iron helm on her head. Her long brownish red hair fell out of the hair tie that was hold it back. "I hardly know them myself, after all. I tend to think of what to do in the moment." She smirked at me suddenly, causing my breath to catch in my chest. Her vivid, green eyes flashed in excitement, the adrenaline from the fight still pumping in her veins as I knew mine was. "Do you want to go again? Or are you too tired?"

"Tired of getting his ass beat, I'd say." My younger brother, Nico, said from the side of the training area. He hopped over the wall as I glowered at him. She laughed and I frowned – I hated it when they teamed up on me. "Are you not tired of always kicking him around, Lady Aria?" Nico gave me a once over and laughed as I shoved him playfully. "Look at the poor man, bruised and battered."

Aria leveled a glare on Nico and he didn't even flinch. She sheathed her blades and said, "Nico, do not call me a lady. I did, after all, just kick some serious ass. What kind of lady do you know that does that?"

"You've got me there." Nico conceded with a nod and a grin.

"Besides," Aria continued as if he never even spoke. "I never lose."

I snorted and she gave me a look – raised brow and all. It was so her. I laughed at the thought as I retorted, "You cannot always expect to win, Aria. The Grandmaster specifically teaches against that kind of thing, you know that. He says when you get overconfident; that's when you start losing people or yourself."

Aria waved a hand, brushing off my words as she always did. "You are only saying that because you were the one to lose," she teased and I felt my face heat up at the accusation. I was not! I started to reply but she let out an obnoxious laugh that did not seem right coming from a future Duchess. Nico chuckled lowly at my side, slapping my shoulder in a sign of camaraderie. I succumbed and grinned along, even at my own expense. It was always nice to hear the lady laugh.

After we all calmed down a bit, I began to say that I was heading to lunch when a voice sounded from behind me.

"Lady Aria!" Aria sighed, rolling her eyes as Nico and I turned to see a guard running up the stairs to us. It was impressive, really, with all the heavy armor he was wearing. I don't know how he was running so quick.

He gave a low blow to Aria and she returned a curt nod, her face coloring at the sight. She hated being bowed to or being treated any different than anyone else. The guard straightened up as he said, "The Grandmaster summons you to his tent, right away."

I glanced at Aria's face – her thin eyebrows rose and she nodded. She ran off with the guard, sending me a nervous, yet excited look over her shoulder.

"Do you think that tonight is the night, brother?" Nico asked from my side. I looked at my younger brother, who could pass as my twin and ruffled his blonde hair.

"I think so, Nico." I replied before sheathing my own sword and gathering my shield from the ground. "Now come on, let us go take my things to our room before the dinner bell rings." Nico nodded after a second before walking on. I glanced toward where the Grandmaster and Aria were. I resisted the urge to frown as I thought about what my dear friend, the woman I secretly loved, was going to experience in a short while.

"I hope she can handle it." I murmured to myself before hastening my steps to catch up with my little brother.

* * *

**- Aria's POV -**

I chased after the guard as the excitement from the little training exercise began to wear off. I wondered what the Grandmaster wanted as I drew closer to him. Was tonight the night? I speculated excitedly. He finally thought I was ready!

My steps slowed as I neared his large tent. The guard respectfully gestured for me to enter. I nodded at him gratefully as I pushed aside the fabric to enter.

The Grandmaster was at his desk when I arrived. I waited, in perfect posture as he finished writing. He glanced up and I was once again taken aback by the cool steel color of his eyes.

He did not look much older than I did, to be perfectly honest. I had often wondered how he came to be The Grandmaster at such a young age but knew not to ask. I had heard serious repercussions came from those types of questions. There had been rumors that he never got sick - never aged a day but that was not possible, so I paid it little mind. His dark skin shimmered from the heat of the tent and the scar on his lip stretched a bit as he spoke.

"Thank you for joining me on such short notice." He said and I bowed my head. I knew that it was not much of a request to be here - more like an order, but at least he was being polite about it.

"What did you need, Grandmaster?" I asked, unable to wait for him to begin.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I almost flinched - almost. It was hard not to. Many often did when he turned his hawk-like gaze onto them. I prided myself on the fact that I did not cower from him like they did.

"Patience... Have you learned nothing during your years here?" He questioned and I flushed, feeling quite embarrassed to be chastened like that. I lowered my eyes and replied,

"Accept my apologies, then. I get ahead of myself and still find it difficult to remember my place in this society."

He dismissed my words with a shake of his head. "Do not worry, Lady Aria. You've had a more privileged upbringing than most here. Sometimes I forget who stands in front of me. I will remember and try my best to be more respectful of your own standing - outside of our group."

"I wish for no special treatment." I retorted, feeling a bit miffed and he gave me a small smile. Which was like outright laughter from this man. He was like a stone wall. Hard and unyielding - with all aspects of his life. Or so I hear some of the courtesans say. I had to agree with those women on one thing - he was certainly attractive enough. If he was not so mysterious, I might have been more attracted to him. But I knew better than to let my hormonal emotions completely guide my head. He was hiding something. But of course, I had no idea what that something was.

Maybe one day I would know..

"Let us move on from this." The Grandmaster said, ignoring my words and breaking me out of my thoughts. "I highly doubt that you have no idea why I have summoned you here."

"I have my speculations." I answered and he nodded.

"Good. I shall be forthright then. Tonight is the night that you shall begin the final steps in joining our Brotherhood. It is a great honor - to have gotten so far." I tried to fight back a grin but was unable and he smirked slightly. The Grandmaster pushed a scroll across the desk towards me. I picked up the scroll and uncurled it. As I read, he continued, "Here is some basic information about your target. He is a middle aged man in Florence. My sources say that he may be getting involved into the higher standings of the Templar society."

I nodded and spoke as I read the scroll, "No family known. It should not be terribly difficult to accomplish this one."

"You have been taught our standard procedure. You must get in and out without being spotted. I'm sure that will not be a problem, though. What I am worried about is the possibility of guards being around him since his recent promotion."

"I can do it." I promised and he smiled again. Ha! I thought - take that, Dante. My friend had always said that Hell must be froze over for the Grandmaster to smile and I had gotten two, maybe three, out of him in one conversation. I felt strangely proud at this accomplishment.

"I know you can, Aria." He reassured me. His steely eyes flickered down to the page his was writing on when I had entered. "I want you to meet with one of our agents in the city to gather more information before you strike." He wrote a few more sentences before sealing the letter. He stood and held it out to me.

"Giovanni Auditore is a faithful member of our order and a personal friend of mine. He is currently training his eldest son, Federico, in our ways. I would like you to scope out his progress while you stay there." I nodded and he continued, "Only Giovanni will know of your true identity while you are there. His wife and children shall not know so it would be best to keep it that way."

"It will not be an issue." I promised. I did not like thinking of my upbringing so much. My father was harsh and cruel to my mother and I while I was there. He had not been sad to see me go. I was never the son he needed. I shook my head, ridding the thoughts instantly. "When do I leave?"

"I would get some dinner before embarking. I shall have a horse and supplies waiting on you when you are prepared to leave."

I bowed my head. "Thank you for this opportunity, Grandmaster. I will not fail you."

The Grandmasters voice grew stern as he answered, "Be sure that you do not." I frowned and looked toward the floor. I felt a hand settle on my shoulder and looked back up in surprise. The Grandmasters cool silver eyes softened a bit as he said, "It will not be easy. You have never taken a life before and it will hurt you. Be sure to see Giovanni after the kill. He will listen to your thoughts and offer very good advice." His eyes hardened a tiny bit as he said, "Make sure you come back safely, Aria."

I smiled at this sudden kindness coming from the Grandmaster. I had never experienced it before. I touched his hand on my shoulder, smiling at his look of surprise. "Thank you, Grandmaster. You honor me."

The Grandmaster rolled his eyes as he withdrew from me again. "I simply do not wish to deal with your parents if you do not return. Not to mention your little bodyguards, Dante and Nico."

I grinned widely. A quick as the wall came down, it went back up. I spoke as I backed out the door. An uncontrollable grin spread across my lips as I rambled out, "I can do this. You wait and see, Grandmaster! I'll be the best of the best! I won't let you down."

I ran once I was outside of the large tent. The lack of air hurt my lungs but I was too excited to care. I rushed into the mess tent, dodging others and apologizing quickly before flopping down in the seat beside Dante and Nico.

They gave me a surprised look as I gasped for air.

"Damn, Aria! Take a deep breath and relax." Nico said as he shoveled some soup into his mouth.

"I agree," Dante said after his brother. His dark blue eyes twinkled as he teased me, "I would hate to ruin dinner with having to drag you to the infirmary for having a heart attack on the table."

I grinned, feeling a little flushed. I leaned forward and the two boys leaned forward as well, knowing I was getting ready to say something important. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" Nico stated questioningly, running a hand through his unruly blonde hair. "And where are you going?"

I stretched my arms and placed them behind my head in a relaxed manner. "Off to Florence for a mission."

Dante almost spit out his milk and took a double take at me. "To Firenze?!" He exclaimed then lowered his voice. "But that is quite a journey for a joining mission."

I shrugged as I stole his spoon, sipping some of his soup. "I thought so as well but what the Grandmaster says, goes." I waved the spoon in the air. "You know how it is."

"I guess so." Dante murmured as he stared at his dwindling soup supply. "I don't know, Aria. Maybe you could ask for a mission that is closer by."

"What!" Nico and I exclaimed together and Dante sighed.

"How could you say that, Dante?" I asked. "The Grandmaster assigned me this mission. I cannot very well go back and say, 'Oh, so sorry, Grandmaster. I decided that I did not really feel like traveling so far. Might I have somewhere a little bit closer. The next town over, perhaps?'"

Nico snickered and Dante's face grew a little red. I felt the table move and Nico scowled before reaching down to rub his leg. "She's right, you know." Nico said after a moment and he withstood the withering glare coming from Dante as he continued, "It would be a disgrace to ask for reassignment now. I'm sure you've realized how much longer he has waited to give her an assignment. I mean, we had ours months ago."

"I know.." Dante mumbled and I clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner that I had seen some men do around the camp. He gave me a weird look and I lowered my hand, awkwardly. Maybe I did it wrong or something. Nico snorted, looking amused by the awkwardness coming from both of us.

I shifted uncomfortably before saying, "I'll be fine, Dante! Or did you already forget the ass kicking I gave you earlier?" Dante scowled at me for a second before rolling his eyes.

"I do not doubt that you can complete the mission, Aria. I just worry with how you will deal with the aftermath. It is not exactly easy. The targets blood covering your hands for eternity..."

We sat in silence for a long while before Nico sighed loudly, pushed away his soup bowl and said, "There goes my appetite, brother. Well done."

I laughed softly at his attempt to lighten the mood but mine was already ruined. With heavy thoughts on my mind, I stood to go get some more food. I walked away without saying a word - without needing to. Dante knew was I was thinking. He always had.

We both wondered the same thing. Could I handle it?

* * *

**- Nico's POV -**

I watched as Aria stalked towards the food table before turning to my elder brother. I noticed how he watched her walk away, wistfully staring after her. It was obvious to me how he felt about her. But I knew why he did not act on it. She would be a Duchess one day; she would be married to some noble man while he and I would be her eternal bodyguards. I felt his pain deeply. He would always have to watch her walk away from him. So close, yet so far out of reach.

"Great. She was in a fine mood before you had to go piss on it." I said, trying to lighten the mood the only way I knew how. Crude and wrongly-timed, sarcastic, humor.

Dante scowled at me with an affection that only an older sibling could do. "Shut it." He growled as he lifted his spoon to eat his soup. He glanced down with a sigh when he noticed it was all gone. I pushed my bowl over to him, having filled myself on three other helpings beforehand. He took it without a word, eating as he slyly glanced in her direction.

"She'll be fine, you know that better than anyone. The Grandmaster would not send her so far if he did not think she could handle it."

"You think I don't know that, Nico." Dante said, slamming his spoon on the table with a grim look on his face. "It's just... We've always been there for her when she needed us. I feel so useless."

"You cannot always fight her battles, Dante." I said quietly, being serious for once. Dante's shoulders sagged as he sighed. He knew it was bad when I was being level-headed. "She has to go before she returns home. After all, what would be the point of her being here for so long to return home without becoming a member of the Brotherhood."

"I know." Dante groaned as he pushed the bowl away and stood up. "I'll be at the stables if you need me. I just need some time to think."

I nodded as he walked away. Poor bastard, I thought as I watched after him, being in love with a woman so unattainable had to be rough. White flashed by and my gaze dragged over to a woman passing by the table. The tanned skin that was peeking from beneath her revealing, white and red, courtesan clothes teased me so. I followed her body up as she walked by. The beautiful minx, Isabella, smiled to me coyly and winked her lovely chocolate brown eyes as she passed. I smirked as I pushed away from the table to chase after her. It was so depressing around here at times. Someone had to have some fun around this damn place.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. The beginning of my new story, starring my OC Aria and others. It took awhile for me to decide how I wanted to go about this. This is an AU Fic. Some events from the game may still take place but instead of simply following the game, I am going to take this in a new direction. This story will not only be in Aria's POV, though a good majority of it will be - I will be switching between most of my characters and original characters from the games. (This means POV from Ezio, eventually!) Thanks for reading, please shoot me a review and let me know what you think. I will love you for it :)


End file.
